<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play by DorkSeverus04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748051">Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04'>DorkSeverus04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is sleep deprived and stressed, F/F, both are in a play, dumb fluff, wrw 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My loyal knight. I can't ever thank you enough for saving my life. What can I ever do to repay you?" Ruby took Weiss' hand fondly as she sat down.</p><p>"There is one thing that I can think of." Weiss looked up at Ruby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you want to do this, Weiss?" Blake asked as she fixed Weiss' clothes. "You look amazing by the way. You should've seen Ruby earlier when she caught a glimpse of you. She nearly fainted when she saw you were in a suit." She chuckled.</p><p>"I am sure. Thank you for allowing me to do this during the script. I just hope that this won't turn out to be a disaster." Weiss sighed then blushed. "I did the same seeing her in her dress." She quickly fixed the imperfections. Once she was done with that, she walked towards the curtains. The white haired woman looked past the curtains with uncertainty. Seeing the seats filling up made her nervous. Out of all the people, she had to be the lead? Why people would vote for someone like her to play the knight was beyond her.</p><p>"Weiss…" Weiss blinked when she felt someone hooking their pinky with her own and looked back to see concerned silver eyes looking back at her. "Weiss, what's wrong?"</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and slowly moved her hand so that she was holding onto Ruby's properly. "Nothing's wrong." The knight knelt down and kissed the back of Ruby's hand, clearly getting into character. "I am sorry to worry you, my princess. But truly, it's nothing to be worried about."</p><p>Ruby blushed when Weiss did that. She may have developed feelings for her as they practiced the script together. She fell to her knees, grasping Weiss' hands with her own "As long as you're sure about it. Curtain's about to rise. I'll see you soon, my knight." The princess smiled and kissed Weiss' cheek for good luck.</p><hr/><p>"My loyal knight. I can't ever thank you enough for saving my life. What can I ever do to repay you?" Ruby took Weiss' hand fondly as she sat down. She smiled at her co-actor, and they were near the end of the play. She was proud that they did so amazing so far, but sad that in just a few lines, they would just be classmates once again.</p><p>"There is one thing that I can think of." Weiss looked up at Ruby. This was the start of her off script.</p><p>Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. The brunette almost asked what she was doing but continued staying in character. She glanced back to see Blake nodding and looked back at Weiss. "And what is this thing that you would like?"</p><p>"Beautiful princess Ruby Rose, I, your loyal knight, offer my heart and soul to you." Weiss' hand shook as she looked at Ruby, who covered her mouth with her free hand. "If you would have me, I will be yours. Now and forever."</p><p>"Weiss…" Ruby whimpered. This wasn't part of the script, and the way Weiss looked at her told her that this was very real.</p><p>"Ruby, I love you." Weiss was shaking now. "Would you be my girlfriend?"</p><p>Everyone was silent until tears fell from Ruby's eyes as she threw herself into Weiss' arms, wrapping her arms around her knight's neck. "Yes! I would love to!"</p><p>The crowd cheered and curtains fell as the new couple kissed.</p><p>Ruby pulled away and blushed, nuzzling close within Weiss' arms. "Did you plan this?"</p><p>"I… may have asked for some help from Blake, for a price." Weiss gave a nervous smile as she combed her hand through Ruby's hair and stood up as their friends came to congratulate them.</p><p>"What was it?" Ruby tilted her head curiously.</p><p>"Get her a date with Yang." Weiss chuckled weakly.</p><p>"Oh, let me help! I know just the thing." Ruby grinned as she kissed Weiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Of course." Weiss chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders, blushing at all the attention they were getting now. "I meant every word. Now and forever. I'm yours."</p><p>Ruby leaned onto Weiss, making sure that everyone knew that she belonged to Weiss now. "And I am yours. I can't wait for what the future will bring us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: And this concludes my contribution to WRW. Hoped that y'all enjoyed this little mini drabbles. See y'all next time in future drabbles and True Self.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>